


New Life Together

by AutumnalTroll



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coronation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Snack Pack bonding time, Song proposal, There will be OCs but none will steal the spotlight, Trolls Don't Come From Eggs AU, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, in which Branch knock-knocks Poppy up, will add other tags when they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalTroll/pseuds/AutumnalTroll
Summary: On their first adventure together, Branch and Poppy discovered just how much they meant to each other, growing closer with every new hardship they conquered. Now they'll discover just how close two trolls can become.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	New Life Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome! To my second full-length Trolls fic! This one being fully planned-out and much longer than the first. It's going to have a lot more going on. Way more. The first was kind of experimental, to see if I could actually make something of it. I recommend checking it out before giving this a read, if you would like to know how Poppy and Branch initially got together. And how Branch became the proud owner of a quinlyr (a fluffy ferret-bird-puppy creature that he keeps as a pet).
> 
> Another important thing I need to mention: this story will be integrating several headcanons and ideas that belong to **Robotmonkeygirl91**. She has lots of really amazing ones that she's given me permission to use here, and I will note when they are involved in various chapters. Thank you so much once again for sharing them with me. And go read her work if you haven't. It's absolutely fantastic! If you're a fan of Broppy human AU and haven't read The Woes and Antics of Living Together, do yourself a huge favor and check it out!
> 
> I don't own the characters portrayed in the story, they are owned by Dreamworks.

* * *

Branch thought he knew what it felt like to be nervous.

But this was strange new territory; he'd come to find that out pretty quickly.

Rays of warm sunlight spilled through the treetops as he walked with purpose down the woodland trail. The sun high in the sky, clouds rolling by and birds singing in the trees. And as long as none of those clouds had faces and the birds stayed way up there in the trees where they belonged, everything would be right with the world.

He held a basket of food, and around one wrist, a section of sturdy reins had been wrapped tight. In case the excitable quinlyr on the other end of them tried any funny business.

Oddly enough, the winged creature was relatively calm. Maybe he'd picked up on Branch's nervous energy, which was more abundant than usual.

But soon enough, the ever curious furball had nosed his way into the basket and sniffed at everything inside, only for Branch to nudge him away with his elbow. "Hey, hey! You keep your nose out of there! I told you, no grazing. We'll eat when it's time to."

Ripple huffed, wings fluttering in mild annoyance.

"I know waiting's not your thing," said Branch, petting one of the silken wings, taming it back into place. "And once we get the food all laid out, then you can dig in. But for now, you'll have to be patient."

He could hear their voices the closer they got, heart leaping at the sound of her delightful laughter ringing through the grove, caressing his very ears as he followed the path where it veered left around a cluster of bushes. And right there, beneath the first of countless cherry trees in the enormous grove, sat the troll who held his heart in both her velvety pink little hands.

He felt the breath get knocked out of him, and almost lost his grip on the basket as all feeling abandoned his limbs. Four months into a steady and very serious relationship, and she could still do that to him just by looking his way and smiling.

"Hey Branch!" she called, beckoning him over with a dazzling grin.

For the few seconds that followed, he'd forgotten how to walk. Thankfully, Ripple was right behind him. With a sharp snort, he pushed the troll forward, jolting Branch back to life so he could grin back and jog down the remaining stretch of path.

She ran up to him and pulled him into a hug, but it was mostly one-sided, as Branch's arms were full. He still leaned against her happily, gently nuzzling her cheek. "Hi, Poppy."

Their hug was interrupted when Ripple wedged his way between them and licked Poppy's nose. Sweet giggles bouncing out into the open, she petted either side of his furry face. "And hello to you too, Ripple! How's my sweet little fluffball today?"

He chirped in answer and she hugged her arms around his neck, head resting against his mane.

"I brought the tarts," Branch said, holding out the basket. "Blackberry swirl cheesecake for us, and butter pecan, with extra sugar, just the way your dad likes. As promised."

"I knew we could count on you," Poppy answered cheerfully.

From his spot on the picnic blanket, Peppy inhaled the sweet scent wafting from the basket. "I just hope they taste as good as they smell," sighed the elder troll.

"I'll let you be the judge of that," Branch answered as Poppy took the basket and placed it amongst the other mouthwatering treats that would accompany their outdoor lunch.

Once both their hands were free, Poppy slipped her arms around Branch's neck and leaned in for a kiss. Nervously, Branch tried to stop her. "Poppy, n-not in front of your dad," he whispered, holding his hands up, as if to push her away. But the push never happened.

And it never would.

She smirked up at him. "Branch, relax, he's seen us kiss before."

His gaze strayed, retreating towards the rolling clouds overhead. "Yea but…that doesn't mean he _wants_ to."

"Now Branch," Peppy chided with an amused chuckle. "There's not a thing wrong with showing a girl you love her. Even if her dad's around. Besides, I'm quite sure you'll be caught kissing in front of others too, in the future…if you plan on sticking around, that is."

Well, when he put it _that_ way…

Standing up straighter than before, Branch boldly pulled Poppy in and kissed her full on the lips, head tilted as their lips moved in harmony with one another. When he withdrew, she gawked up at him, blushing and breathless. The tips of their noses still touching, he gave her wrist a gentle squeeze. "Nowhere else I'd rather be, than here with her," he declared without a shred of hesitation.

Peppy smiled to himself, watching Branch walk arm-in-arm with the young queen, both getting comfortable on the blanket, as they tried to innocently mask just how smitten they were with one another.

Any attempt made was unnecessary; Peppy knew the truth. There was no need for theatrics.

Ripple dropped to his stomach, slowly crawling toward the delicious spread and sniffing at the food, huffing an impatient whine.

With a soft chuckle of his own, Branch held a tart covered in berries out to him. "Here, pal. You've been very patient."

Poppy watched Ripple gobble up the tart and happily smack his lips. Covering up another giggle, she turned to Branch, leaning toward him. "Don't you mean…' _berry_ ' patient?"

His smirk was playfully disapproving as he shook his head and crossed his arms. "I haven't been here three minutes and you're already rolling out the puns?"

"I am, so you better get ready."

He was always ready for her puns. And her silly knock-knock jokes, and tickle fights and impromptu sing-offs, and stories about her day, and scrapbook sessions that involved said stories, and overly elaborate plans for how they could bring more fun to the village.

The real question? Was he ready to ask her if she would take the next step with him?

Today would bring him that much closer to finding out. Because today, he was finally going to ask Peppy if he could have his daughter's hand in marriage.

All throughout general conversation and teasing shared over veggie sandwiches, tarts, and lemonade, Branch was internally stressing over the matter. How to start off? What to say? What not to say? How did he convince the revered former king to give away his one and only, his daughter, his pride and joy—whose beauty, kindness, and compassion rose up from a spring forever flowing—to the troll who once reigned as the grumpiest and most pessimistic of them all?

Not so easily, that's how.

Stomach twisting up in nervous knots, he reviewed the speech he'd put together, letting it play in his head over and over like one of Suki's earworms.

And though her heart was most definitely in the right place, Poppy wasn't exactly helping him stay focused as she lounged against his side once they'd finished eating, idly rubbing her hand along his arm whenever the moment called for it.

At one point, he caught himself staring at her hand, trying to envision how the ring he made for her would look on her finger.

If she decided to accept it, that is. She could still turn him down, and that was a horrifying thought that had crept into Branch's psyche and was currently freeloading up there.

Peppy picked up on that. As he finished telling a funny story that got no more than a delayed snicker from Branch, the old troll leaned forward and stroked the hair of his moustache with a thoughtful hum. "Something on your mind, Branch?"

His eyes snapped to attention. "Hm? Oh…um…well…" This was it. It was now or never. At least, that's what his nerves had convinced him of.

Poppy watched, curiosity igniting in her eyes as Branch got to his feet. "Yes, actually," he said, pointing at the trees a bit farther away from their shady hillside spot. "Erm, Peppy, sir? Can you…would you take a quick walk with me, over there?"

Poppy and her father exchanged a look, which led to Peppy nodding as he reached for his cane and stood. "Be happy to. Just as long as we don't walk too far; these legs of mine tire out much faster than they used to."

"We won't go far. Just…at least to the edge of the field. The far edge."

Poppy's suspicious gaze nearly burned holes into the back of his head, but he refused to look her in the eye right away, knowing he'd lose all his flimsy nerve if he did. Though he did manage to ask if she would stay by the food to make sure any scavenging critters didn't try to sneak off with their leftovers.

And to her credit, she didn't seem to mind doing so. She accepted the task happily, though her smile did border on confused. It made his heart ache a little as he smiled back gratefully and mouthed the words "be right back" to her over his shoulder.

_Just give me time, you'll understand. I promise._

Peppy and Branch walked in silence until they were halfway through the grassy field. "You know, we were out of earshot about twenty paces ago," Peppy uttered in smooth nonchalance. "If there's something you were wanting to bring up in secret, you can get on with it anytime, my boy."

"Wha-w-we-we're just going for a walk!" Branch sputtered, waving his hands around in small circles, trying to appear casual.

Peppy arched an eyebrow and snorted. "Right. Listen, these wrinkles should clue you in that I most certainly was not born yesterday. So you can stop beating around this bush." Peppy gripped his cane with both hands. "Go ahead, tell me what's on your mind. I figured you were trying to get my attention, setting up this lunch under the trees and all. Breathtaking spot you picked out for us, by the way."

"What, whoa, whoa now, I can't just want to invite you and Poppy out to lunch? I enjoy spending time with both of you."

Peppy placed a hand over his heart. "Oh Branch, I'm flattered. Really I am. But that's not why we're here, and we both know it." He brushed dirt off a rock covered with a comfy layer of moss and eased himself down onto it. "So I'll just sit here. And you just take whatever time you need to say whatever it is you want to say."

Slumping forward, Branch covered his face and turned away. "Okay…" He took a deep breath before turning back around. "Okay. See, the thing is, sir…is…" And another deep breath. "Y-you see…I—"

"There she is! Queen Poppy! Queen Poppy!"

Both trolls looked back across the field to where Poppy was keeping herself busy cuddling Ripple, as two other trolls dashed over to where she was. Branch would've been aggravated by the interruption, if the couple hadn't looked so upset and scared.

Branch helped Peppy get back to her side. All the while, his thoughts were circling his head like a tornado, as he tried to figure out what was happening. Poppy had jumped up and made impressively swift work of comforting the tearful female troll as she calmed the frazzled male.

Branch recognized the couple. The light blue female with purple hair was Brook and the yellow male with jade green hair was her husband, Acorn.

"Queen Poppy we've looked _everywhere_!" Acorn bemoaned. "The splash fountain, the craft corner, the rope bridge playground, the mushroom bounce bog, you name it. No one's seen them!"

"It's gonna be okay, we'll find them, no need to worry," Poppy assured them both.

"What's going on?" Branch asked.

"Our children are missing!" Brook cried. "They were out playing with their friends, and then the next thing we knew, they were gone! And we have no idea where they went and I'm so scared they got lost or attacked by something or—"

Poppy gently shushed the babbling Brook. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay, no need to panic. We happen to have a friend who is excellent at scent tracking, and if they wandered away from the village, Branch can help us navigate the trail so we can find our way to them and back." She spun around to face him. "You'll help, right?"

"Of course," he answered. "Whatever you need."

"Okay." She turned to the others. "Take us to the last place you all were."

Poppy and Branch hastily gathered their belongings they'd laid out for lunch and headed back for the village. On their way, Peppy cast Branch an apologetic look. Their talk would have to wait until later.

The worrisome parents led the group over to the great sycamore that the children loved to play beneath, especially on warm sunny days like this one.

"They were right over there," Brook said, pointing. "Laughing and running around with the other kids, and then a few friends of ours came by to talk to us. And when I looked up again, they were gone!"

"Do you have anything of theirs with you right now?" asked Branch. "A toy or something?"

"There's this," Acorn said, reaching into his hair and pulling out a plush butterfly. "It's Posy's. She doesn't leave home without it. I don't have anything of Basil's; he doesn't really hold onto anything long before he loses it..." He laughed a little. "We've misplaced so many of his things through the years."

Brook looked like she was about two seconds away from sobbing.

"Can I hold it?" Branch asked. "I'll give it right back."

Acorn nodded, handing him the plush butterfly. It was faded and stained in a few places, and a small tear was beginning to form on the tip of the left wing. Branch smiled. "Looks like it's been everywhere with her."

Acorn smiled back at him. "Yea, it has."

"How long have they been gone?" Branch asked.

"I don't know…few hours maybe?" Brook told him, burying her face in her hands as she sank to her knees. "I'm the worst mother in the world."

"No you are _not_ ," Poppy said, kneeling down beside her. "You're a wonderful mom to those two. Now you stop it, we're going to find them. I bet they haven't even gone very far." Her gaze found its way back to Branch. "I'm guessing you have a plan?"

He turned the plush toy over in his hands, nodding. "I'll have Ripple get Posy's scent from this. When he has it, he can follow the trail and lead us to her. Hopefully Basil isn't too far away from wherever she is. And if we have trouble finding her on the ground, we can always take to the sky." He called his winged pet over, the quinlyr giving a low trill as Branch held the toy up to him.

"Smell this for me," he said, pressing the plush material against Ripple's nose and muzzle. "We gotta find Posy, this is her scent." After Ripple sniffed diligently at the toy for several moments, Branch lowered it. "Got it, boy?"

Ripple tilted his head, as if in deep concentration, sniffed at the air, walked over to sniff at Brook and Acorn, and then started to sniff at the ground. At first he just went around in circles, but then he picked up something stronger. Tail flicking up, he chirped and followed after the invisible trail.

"He's got it," said Branch. "C'mon, let's go."

The group promptly followed his lead. When the trail took them beyond the village grounds, Poppy asked her father to stay back and tell the others where they'd gone. "If we're not back by nightfall, send out a search party for us. We shouldn't need one, but just in case."

"Better to be prepared," Branch called as he jogged after Ripple, Brook and Acorn sprinting right along with him.

Poppy quickly caught back up with the group, their furry friend taking them deeper into the forest. And the farther away from the village they got, the more worried she became.

"We'll find them," she said again to the couple. Lowering her voice to a whisper as she fell into step on Branch's other side and tugged at his arm. "We'll find them, won't we?"

"I'm not getting anyone's hopes up, but as long as he has Posy's scent, I'd say we have a pretty good chance of finding her."

"And Basil?"

He could only shrug his shoulders. "Let's focus on finding Posy first. Remember, in any plan, you have to follow the steps before you can reach the outcome." When he noticed his calculative explanation hadn't exactly been helpful, he gave her arm a light little nudge. "And like you always tell me, keep your thoughts on the sunny side."

With one of her bright-eyed thankful smiles, she nodded. "Right."

They followed Ripple through the woods and into a vast open area. At its edge stood a formation of rocks the size of a small mountain. Or perhaps, it used to be a formation…now it was a crumbled pile of rock.

Ripple padded around and around one of the smaller rocks at the foundation, and finally sat down to whine up at his owner.

Acorn looked to Branch with an uneasy frown. "What's going on? Why'd he stop?"

Brook frantically toyed with her Hug Time bracelet. "Did he lose her scent?"

Everyone was looking to Branch for answers now. "I'm…not sure," he told them, studying the rocks. "Unless…she started climbing."

"You think she's up there somewhere?" Acorn asked.

"I don't know…" But there was no use standing around and wondering about it. "I'll go find out."

In a show of agility that took Brook and Acorn by jaw-slacked surprise, the turquoise troll leapt up to crouch atop the smallest rock, and then scaled the one closest to it. He hopped and climbed, maneuvering on a mostly diagonal route laid out by the positioning of each boulder, stepping lightly as he went. As one started crumbling the rest of the way beneath his feet, he jumped to a sturdier section, not even turning to watch the great chunk of the foundation give way where he'd been standing seconds ago.

When he made it to the top, he could see that the collapsed formation had fallen in such a way that the rocks formed a hole near the middle. Squinting, he peered inside. Then his eyes grew wide. "Posy!" he called.

The small lavender trolling was sitting on a rock down below that she was using as a ledge. She stared up at him as if he'd come down from the very heavens. "You found us," she said, her little voice hoarse as could be.

"Are you okay?" Branch asked.

"My froat hurts," she strained to say. "I yelled and I yelled. I didn't fink nobody would hear me."

"It's alright, Posy. We're taking you home, you don't have to yell for help anymore." He dropped down to another rock that had fallen close enough to hers that he could reach, and held out his hand. She reached out and walked forward, allowing Branch to hoist her onto his hip and climb back out.

"I've got Posy!" he called down to the others.

"Is she alright?" Brook shouted.

"She's fine. A little worn out from shouting, but other than that I think she's okay."

Brook was already clambering up the rocky mound, Acorn and Poppy not far behind.

"Watch your step!" Branch urged. "These rocks are a lot more unstable than they look!"

The remaining three helped each other to the top. When they got to Branch, he held the little girl out to her mother.

"Mommy!" she cried, flailing her short arms as she reached for her.

"Oh Posy! My Posy!" Brook hugged her daughter tightly, rocking her in her arms as she kissed her over and over.

Acorn hugged them both to his chest. "You had us so worried. Why did you run off like that?!"

"We didn't mean to, Daddy," she whimpered. "We were playing hide-an'-seek, and we ran real far away so we could finds a good hiding spot, and then we got lost. And we finded the rocks. And Bruvver said we could climb to the top and see how to get back home. But they falled, and we got stucked-ed." Tearful eyes glanced back at the deep hole formed under the collapse. "Bruvver's down there. I think he gots an ouchie."

"Down there?" Brook echoed, peering down into the hole. "Basil! Basil! Sweetheart, are you there? Can you hear me?"

She was met with silence at first, and then they all heard a faint groan.

Branch turned his head, ear swiveling as he listened with a grim frown. "Sounds like he's pretty far down. I'll see if I can make it to him. Poppy, when I call up to you, pull me back up with your hair."

"Okay," she said. "Just please be careful."

"Hey," he said, tilting her chin up with a finger and smiling. "That's my line. Get your own."

She giggled as he dropped his hand. Turning, he crawled down, slipping further into the rocky abyss.

Somewhere near the bottom, he found the young boy. He was trapped under a massive rock that had crashed and fallen against another.

"Basil? Hey! Basil!"

The orange trolling slowly lifted his face out of the dirt. He didn't say anything, just groaned.

Branch pushed his way past another cluster of rocks and made his way to Basil's side. "Are you hurt?"

"My arm," the boy moaned.

Before Basil answered, Branch could see the rock where it rested too heavily on the boy's arm, and the glittery blood pooling underneath. He jumped to his feet. "Alright Basil, I'm gonna roll the rock toward me. When I do, as soon as you feel you have enough room, move your arm to free it. Okay?"

Basil managed to force out a feeble "Okay."

"Okay, here we go." Getting a good grip on either side, Branch carefully tipped the rock back and away.

With Basil's arm free, the young boy sat up and held it, sniffling in pain as he stared at the bloody gash.

Branch was already at his side. "We'll get that fixed up until we can get you back to Dr. Plimsy. Can you move your arm at all?"

Basil tried, hissing in pain as he did. "I can, but it huuurts!" he complained.

"I know, I'm sure it does. But do you think you can hold it out for me so I can wrap it up to stop the blood? It won't take long."

Still gritting his teeth, Basil gave a shaky nod and slowly gave Branch his arm, pained tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know, I know it hurts, I'm sorry. Give me one minute and we'll be outta here." From a pocket in his leaf vest, Branch pulled out a stick, a strand of vine, and a small knife. Basil started whimpering as soon as he saw the sharp blade and Branch held up a calming hand. "No Basil, it's okay, I'm not using this on you." Taking the knife, he cut away a piece of his vest, folding it and using a cautious but steady touch to wrap the fabric around Basil's arm. Then he tied the stick to the fabric and wound the vine, tugging it tight. "Now, I'm going to twist this, and it'll probably hurt, but we have to stop the blood."

The young boy toughed it out, fighting back tears and moans as Branch tightened the band. "There, all finished. Thanks for being so brave." He gently brushed some of the dirt of Basil's cheek. "Ready to go home?"

Basil nodded. "Uh-huh."

Branch picked him up and climbed over the rocks, calling to Poppy when he was able to see her again.

As soon as their eyes met, the rocks began to give way beneath the two trolls. Branch gasped. "Poppy!" His hair whipped up and she used her own to grab hold of his.

She braced herself against a secure fissure in the rocky structure above them. "I've got you! Just hold on!"

Working together, Branch and Basil made it back out before either troll faced a rocky demise.

When all the trolls were back on the ground, Brook and Acorn held their children, giving each one a plethora of kisses.

"Oh my poor Basil," murmured his mother, cheeks stained with tears. "Don't you worry, I'm here now. And I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" She spied the contraption fashioned by the survivalist, and the blood dampening the leafy wrap. "What happened to his arm?"

All the attention was on Branch again.

"From what I can tell, a big rock fell on it," he explained. "He was bleeding out pretty bad, so I used what I could to stop it. But he needs to be seen by Plum so she can rule out a break and check him for other injuries."

"Wow, you're really handy, Branch," Acorn said. "Glad you were here today." He glanced down at the torn piece of clothing brushing against the turquoise troll's side. "Sorry about your vest though."

He simply shrugged. "Ah it's fine. I have others." He was met with odd looks from the couple, to which he blinked and replied: "What? I'm a recovering recluse, not a slob."

This had the parents laughing aloud through their tears, standing close beside one another as they held their children. "Let's get you two home," their father said.

"I know a shortcut," Branch offered, putting two fingers to his mouth and whistling.

Head popping out of a patch of dirt he'd been digging in, Ripple bounded over, wings spread out as he stamped his front paws and voiced an enthusiastic chirp.

Poppy skipped over as Branch got their passengers settled on the quinlyr's back. When they were done, he took his place at the reins and helped Poppy climb aboard. Afterward, she heaved a long sigh of relief, leaning against him. Their eyes meeting, they shared a fond look and a quick kiss before Branch signaled for Ripple to take flight.

Just another day in the life for Queen Poppy and Branch.

* * *

When they got back to the village, the first order of business was taking Basil and Posy to see Dr. Plimsy. Basil's makeshift tourniquet was replaced with proper bandaging once the wound had been cleaned. And he was given some herbs that would soothe the pain. Posy was advised to drink lots of water and rest, and if she did, Plum told her parents her voice would most likely be back to normal by day's end or the following morning.

Branch and Poppy had gone with the parents to make sure their children were okay. Branch almost regretted his choice when he was trapped in an infinite hug loop by the overly grateful parents as they expressed their thanks so abundantly that if they weren't careful, he was sure they'd end up losing their voices too.

Upon leaving Plum's pod, the family went on their merry way. And then it was just the queen and her devoted boyfriend at her side.

But not for long.

The Snack Pack rushed over in a crazed clump of color and noise, having been heard long before they were ever seen.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Suki panted as she ran up. "We heard about what happened! We were gonna come with the search party, but your dad said to give you guys a little more time."

"We looked the village over again, just to be sure," Guy added. "Every nook and cranny."

It was Biggie who then asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's just fine," Poppy told them. With a glowing smile of pride, she linked arms with Branch and pulled him to her. "Our man with a plan came through for us, like always. He helped us find the children and get them back safely. They're home with their parents right now. Or if they're not home yet, they're on the way."

"Right on!" Suki cheered.

Biggie clutched at his chest with one hand, the other holding Mr. Dinkles tight. "Oh that's such a relief to hear! I was so worried for them!"

Guy crossed his arms, leaning against Cooper. "See gang? I told you Branch and Poppy had it under contro-O-oo-OOO—Ooo-OOOo-llllll!"

Their movements flawlessly in time with each other, Satin arched an eyebrow while Chenille pursed her lips and popped her hip to the side. "No, you didn't," said Satin. "We told _you_ that."

"Yea," Chenille agreed, frowning. "'Cause you were totally freaking out." She shook her head, glancing over to Poppy. "Like, full scale panic mode. Tier five."

Satin bobbed her head in firm agreement. "Definitely a tier five."

He flapped his hand dismissively, tutting at them as he strutted past. "Now now, let's not go around splitting hairs." Stopping in front of Branch and Poppy, he put a hand to each of their shoulders. "I had absolute faith in you both. The entire time."

"Oh I bet," Branch laughed, his passive smirk unconvinced.

"We appreciate your support, Guy. Thank you," Poppy sweetly stated at nearly the same time.

Smidge pushed past the others, looking around at everyone, tiny arms outstretched and palms up. "So we having a party to celebrate or what?"

"YES WE ARE!" Poppy shouted to the treetops, all their friends cheering loudly in response.

"Ooh!" Cooper jumped up high in the air, legs galloping but taking him nowhere until his feet hit the ground again. Then he was off, shouting as he loped away: "I'll bring the crazy straaawwws!"

* * *

Later that night, everyone had congregated in the heart of the village for a grand party to celebrate the safe return of the two children.

Over the last few months, Branch's role in parties had gone through a gradual metamorphosis. At first, he'd done little more than dance or sing for a few songs, partook in very light, infrequent conversing, and helped everyone clean up afterward before retreating to his bunker to rest. The more parties he attended, however, the more involved he became with them, until he was pretty integral to the party prep scene in its entirety. He would help Poppy deliver invitations, or decorate with Smidge and Guy, or even help Biggie and Cooper make food. He would listen to Suki's playlists and offer input if she wanted. And even let the twins play dress-up so they could make party clothes for the male troll crowd. He felt very odd at first, but nowadays, he didn't mind it so much, and even had a little fun throughout the process.

Where he really shined was his organizational and planning skills. Offering more secure ways to hang lanterns and streamers in greater numbers or helping their glow bug friends hydrated and happy so they could illuminate the night without exhausting themselves in the process. Keeping a count of party guests so they knew about how much food to prepare for each one, or at least make a good estimate. And of course, as he had always been, and probably always would be, more cautious than his fellow trolls, safety was still one of his top priorities. Poppy had just helped him rein it in a little over time. So as opposed to going overboard with precautions, he would keep it simple…for the most part. But he would still be wary of strange noises, or would always be checking the surroundings to make sure there weren't any nearby trees in danger of falling, or any poisonous plants or bushes with thorns sticking out too far that could pose a hazard.

He had been inspecting a root, looking up at the tree it supported and tapping his foot against it, when someone happened upon him. Hands resting on her hips, she puckered her lips in a knowing smirk. "Branch? What are you doing?"

With a startled jump, Branch whirled around to face her. "Oh, hi Poppy! Just, uh, just making sure this root bed isn't rotting. I haven't checked this one in a while." He craned his neck to scrutinize the trunk. "And the tree stands at a bit of an angle, so I wanted to make sure it's not gonna collapse any time soon."

"I'm pretty sure I saw you checking that one earlier, actually," she reminded with a soft smile as she walked over to him. "And you gave it the Branch Safety Seal of Approval."

"What? No I didn't." His expression became uncertain as he looked from her to the tree and back again. "Wait…did I? I don't remember…" He shrugged. "Well, either way, it's good, I think…for now. I need to check the rest of the trees in this area too—"

"That can wait until tomorrow," she insisted, taking him by the hands and pulling him to her. "Come on, this party is every bit as much for you as it is for the kids. If it wasn't for you, we might never have found them. Now let's go! The music's calling, and I wanna dance!" Her arms looped around his neck, their noses gently bumping as she gazed up at him with hooded eyes. "In the arms of my hunky hero of a boyfriend." Her fingers slid up into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "You wouldn't deny your queen what her heart most desires right now, would you?"

He almost melted into a pile of jelly at her feet, slumping forward a little, mouth falling open as he slowly shook his head. "No," he breathed.

A chorus of giggles bubbled up and out of her as she tugged him forward. She clearly enjoyed the power she had over him, ate it up like one of Biggie's cinnamon drizzle danishes. But if what she desired most right now was dancing with him, well, there was no way to be upset by that.

On the way to the crowd already dancing in the vibrant glow of the spotlights and glowshrooms illuminating the glade just ahead, Branch and Poppy were waved over by Acorn and Brook. They were sitting at a table with their children and a few other close friends. "Queen Poppy!" Brook called. "We can't thank you and Branch enough for helping us get our little ones back home safely."

Poppy beamed, hands clasped as she bounced on her toes. "Awww, you're so welcome! But it was Branch who did most of the work, and our resident flying fluffball," she added, smiling brightly at the quinlyr who was sitting at the other side of the table getting attention from Acorn. The yellow troll rubbed at Ripple's furry cheeks, telling him what a good boy he was and slipping him a few pieces of food off his plate. Needless to say, Ripple most likely wouldn't be leaving the table anytime soon.

"Branch, I don't know what we would've done without you today," Brook said to him. "We don't know how, but we're going to find a way to make it up to you one of these days." Acorn nodded in definite agreement.

But Branch waved off such a notion, shaking his head. "No don't worry about that. I'm just glad they're okay." He left Poppy's side so he could go check on their son. "Hey Basil, how you holding up? Your arm feel any better?"

Basil hugged him with his good arm and nodded as Branch hugged him back. "Mhm! The doctor gave me some medicine, it made it some better."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Try not to use it until it's all healed up, okay?" he advised, tapping the kid's dark green nose.

Basil giggled, nodding his head as he smiled up at him. "Okay, Mister Branch, I won't."

"Good." Branch then moved onto Posy, kneeling beside her chair. "And how's your throat, Little Miss?"

"Fine!" she replied, kicking her feet as she gripped a sippy cup. "I didn' get no me'cine from the do'tor, she says I jus' gots to drink lots of water and juice so my froat will get better." She proudly held up her sippy cup. "That's why I got 'dis!"

Chuckling warmly, Branch gave her a hug as well. "Good job, sounds like you're all set." He looked to both trollings. "Now, what do we think would be a good thing to do next time we play outside?"

"Don't leave the viwwage," Posy answered.

"Unless we have an adult with us," Basil tacked on afterward.

Poppy nodded. "That's right! As long as it's okay with your parents, you can play the day away! Just make sure you're with someone who knows where you are."

"At all times," Branch cut in. "We may not have to worry about Bergens anymore, but the forest is still dangerous, so it's best to stay here where we're safe. We don't want anyone to go missing."

The kids nodded in understanding and after a bit more conversing with their parents, and a few more hugs, Branch and Poppy waved to the family and continued on their way. Poppy patted his back as they walked.

"I'm so proud of you, Branch."

"Why? 'Cause I took it easy on the safety talk?"

She snorted. "No, not because of that."

"Why then?"

"Because every day you're connecting more and more with the other trolls in the village. Taking part in their lives, showing care and concern for them. Offering guidance and advice without being super snarky. Even if you do still have your moments. But you've really made some incredible strides, and I'm proud!"

_Proud enough to let me be your husband?_

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ahh I'm just glad it's not anything like it used to be for us. If tracking down a couple of kids is the biggest of our troubles nowadays, I think we're doing pretty good, don't you?"

She gave him an adoring smile and squeezed his hand. "I sure do. Now come on, I _love_ this song!" And with that, Poppy tugged him into the crowd, finding a spot big enough for the both of them to get their groove on.

Dancing with Poppy was always an intoxicating experience. From the tantalizing swish of her hips to her fancy footwork to the way she would slide against him so divinely after he would spin her out and back toward him. She maintained the perfect balance of fun and seductive. Her hands and eyes beckoning him to come closer, her melodic laughter tickling his ears when he would wrap his arms around her from behind as they rocked and swayed together. The rush of tingles she'd send through his body when he'd dip her low and she would whisper in his ear, telling him just how handsome he was, or how happy he made her. And then she'd twirl away and have him begging for more.

She was such a beautiful little tease without even really trying to be, and Branch loved every single second of getting lost in the music with her.

By the fourth song, Smidge and the twins were making their way over. "Hiya Branch," Satin cooed. "You mind if we steal your dance partner for just a bit?" Her mouthier sister crossed her arms. "Yea, you've been hogging her," whined Chenille. "It's our turn!"

Branch was panting lightly as he took his hand and slicked back the pieces of hair that were damp with sweat and trying their hardest to fall over his eyes. "I guess I can share her for a little while. I need to take a break anyways, maybe grab a drink."

"Already?" Poppy clicked her tongue. "Branch we really gotta work on that endurance of yours!" she teased, winking at him.

He'd opened his mouth to quip back but she had shushed him immediately by pressing her blessedly sweet lips to his, kissing him with a wildly invigorating burst of passion. When she let go, she nuzzled her dazed boyfriend's nose, grinning at the lovesick look swimming in his heavy-lidded eyes, jaw falling open as his breathing slowed a little. "Okay, go cool down, but when you're done, come find me." She slid a fingertip down his jawline. "I'll be waiting~."

He was seized by a full-body shudder at the tone she'd chosen, low and sultry and almost…suggestive. She really ought to stop that. And at the same time, he prayed she never would.

Branch waved to Poppy as she was led away by her friends, all excitedly talking at once. Smiling, he turned to go grab that drink.

After leaving the refreshment table, drink in hand, he wandered over to find a place to take a breather until he was ready to spin his girlfriend around for another song or two.

He hadn't been sitting long at the small table by himself, watching Poppy and her friends start a line dance near the middle of the crowd, when a familiar voice sounded in his ears.

"Branch, there you are, I've been looking for you."

He turned, sitting up a little straighter. "Oh, hello Peppy, sir."

"That daughter of mine worn you out already?"

At the elder troll's question, Branch started shaking his head, putting a little too much force behind the action. "N-n-no sir! We—"

But Peppy simply held a hand up to him and chuckled. "Oh I'm just giving you a hard time, Branch. I know you're still trying to get used to partying. Get there at your own pace, son." He leaned on his cane. "I'm actually glad I caught you here. I was wondering, now that everything's calmed back down now, if you'd like to try taking that walk with me again."

Branch perked back up, getting to his feet. "Oh. Yea, uh-yes sir. Love to!"

"Branch, you can drop those stuffy formalities anytime. I've told you before, you can just call me Peppy."

He had already started wringing his hands nervously, avoiding the former king's gaze. "It doesn't feel right to me though, if I don't call you 'sir'."

Chuckling again, Peppy put an arm around Branch's shoulders. "Okay, I suppose that's fair. I respect your need to be respectful. But I hope one day we can both be on a first-name basis with each other."

The turquoise troll smiled up at him lightly. He would like that too…he just didn't feel like he'd earned the right. Not quite yet.

On their stroll down the winding village path, Branch patiently matched the old troll's much more leisurely pace, not at all bothered by having to slow his strides to stay with him. He was simply enjoying the peace and quiet, trying to get his thoughts composed again. When they'd walked far enough away from the party that the noise began fading in the distance behind them, Peppy spoke up. "So, I heard that Basil and Posy got back safely with minimal injuries, thanks to you and your quick thinking."

Branch nodded. "It's gonna take a little while for Basil's arm to heal but Dr. Plimsy said it will, and that he'll have little to no scarring when the bandages come off." He nodded, mostly to himself as he walked beside him. "So that's good. And Posy will likely be good as new by tomorrow."

Peppy gave a hum of understanding, looking over at him thoughtfully a moment. "You're very good with them, you know. Trollings in general, I mean. I've seen some that have gotten very attached to you recently."

Branch shrugged at that. "Eh…" He then turned to smile at Peppy, a little shyly. "Well…thank you. It's just easier I guess…with kids sometimes. They tell you how it is and they'll let you know right away if something doesn't suit them. And I'm a straightforward kind of guy, so I guess that's what I like about them." His tone shifted as though the last part had come out as a question.

"That may be, but you know you really don't need to justify anything. It's okay to have a soft spot for little ones simply because, Branch. It's a good thing, you know. Not something to feel awkward or ashamed of."

"I guess so, yea…," he answered back, shrugging again. "Some of them just have a means of wiggling their way right into your heart, ya know? I mean, sure, I'll admit, they can be kinda gross sometimes, and make messes, and can be noisy, and they like to get into things they aren't supposed to, and are rash and don't listen. But they really grow on you. Still, I guess it's probably hard, when you're the one looking after them, instead of just someone spending time with them every so often."

"Mm, it can be hard at times," Peppy agreed. "Harder still, when you have to go about something as big as parenting without someone else to help you along the way." Branch looked over at him apologetically, about to say something but Peppy just kept talking. "Which is why I'm so happy we made peace with the Bergens. Now no one has to live in fear about taking a journey like that without the one they love by their side, right there with them each step of the way." He offered Branch a bright smile as he went on. "Or worry about anyone getting taken from them on their birthday, or their favorite holiday, or the night of their wedding. That's all behind us now."

Peppy gave him an opening, so he took it. "Uh…funny you should mention…" Branch gulped, sweat forming on the back of his neck. "…weddings…"

The speech he'd prepared totally forgotten about at this point, tossed to the wind, and he decided instead to just come right out with it. He kept his gaze on the dirt under his toes, taking a deep breath before looking the elder troll directly in the eye. "Sir, I'll get right down to it. I'd like to ask for your permission, to propose to your daughter. I...I love Poppy, like I've never loved anyone before in my whole life. She means _everything_ to me, she helped me find happiness again, and she's the reason I still have it. She keeps me grounded and she meets me right where I am on so many things. She lets me know when I'm going too far, and she loves me even on my worst days. And believe me, I can be awful on those. My life has more meaning than ever, now that she's part of it. I know we had a rocky start, but we pushed through and have climbed mountains together." He squared his shoulders, willing himself to keep going. "And I know that I'm no one special, and the way I acted towards her and everyone else in the past is not something I'll…ever be proud of, at all. But if you let me ask her, and she were to say yes, I _promise_ you, with all I have in me, that I would spend every day of my life as her husband treating her the way we both know she deserves to be treated. I know I'm not worthy of her, by any stretch of the imagination. But I'm asking you, _please_ , give me the chance anyway."

Peppy stared at him for a long moment, and then, to Branch's abject horror, he laughed. "Oh Branch…is this what you've been so worried to speak to me about?" When Branch just gawked back at him, feeling very nauseous all of a sudden, Peppy walked over and put a hand to his back. "That was a very touching thing to say, and I really do appreciate you telling me all of that, but you don't need to ask for my permission to marry Poppy."

He could feel his brow pinching in slight perplexity. "…I don't?"

Peppy huffed in humored disbelief, shaking his head. "Branch. You saved our entire village and brought Poppy's color back, along with everyone else's, at the very moment we all thought for sure we were done for. And since then, you've been nothing but caring and helpful, to everyone. Just today, you helped a pair of lost trollings get back home and kept one of them from bleeding to death. Last winter, you helped Poppy revive her mother's winter tradition, something that meant the world to both me and her. And every time I see the two of you together, her smile, it lights up with a kind of happiness I've never seen on her before. And it's very evident that you care deeply for her. Not just from what you said, but what I've seen with my own eyes. And I know how stubborn and impulsive she can be, I'm her father. And you love her, not despite of that, but _because_ of it. Now tell me, what part of what I just said makes you think you aren't worthy of my daughter?"

Branch was looking back down at his feet, anxiously tugging at his vest. "Because…" he sighed. "…I wasn't always this way…" he answered quietly.

"But Branch, how many times must we tell you? None of us blame you for the effect your past had on you. We hurt sometimes, we all do. It's part of life. You don't know what happiness really is if you don't experience a little bit of sadness. Or in your case, a lot. But I believe the deeper you feel sadness, the deeper you're able to feel happiness too. You have a greater capacity for it than most. I know readjusting has been tricky for you, but you're growing and you're learning all the time. You're the troll you are today because of the pieces of your past that built and molded you. And the troll that's standing before me tonight is one I would be _thrilled_ to see my daughter marry. Honestly, I couldn't imagine anyone better suited for her."

He could feel tears burning the backs of his eyes as he absorbed Peppy's stirring words. "So…I can ask her then?"

With a hearty laugh, Peppy shook his head and put a hand on Branch's shoulder. "Yes Branch, you have my permission to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage. And you've had it for quite a while now."

All Branch could do at first was stare at him, breath going shallow and feet shuffling, an excited grin stretched all the way across his lips. "Can I…can I hug you? I know it's not Hug Time yet but I just—"

"Tapioca pudding, Branch, you don't need to ask me!" laughed Peppy, cutting him off. "You oughta know such." Stepping back with a big smile, he held his arms out wide. "Come on, my boy. Bring it in."

Racing over in a flash, Branch hugged the elder troll tight, his grin even wider as he felt Peppy's arms curl around him. To be as old as he was, he certainly could give a very warm, sturdy hug!

"Thank you," Branch murmured. "I'll make her feel like the queen she is, every day of our lives, I promise I will. If she accepts, I mean."

"Oh I have no doubt in my mind about that," he replied, glancing back towards the party.

Branch followed his gaze, nodding, as though reading his thoughts. "We might should start to head back, before someone starts to wonder if we've gone missing too."

"Smart thinking," Peppy answered. "But on our way, you can share any proposal plans you may have." The orange troll smirked knowingly at him. "You do have a plan for how you're going to propose, don't you?"

Branch flashed him another wide, ecstatic grin as he plucked a rolled-up piece of paper out of his hair.

"Do I _ever_!"


End file.
